As an Amity
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: Robert wrote a letter to Susan telling her why he left. Why he needed to leave. All he wanted was to be free.
1. Chapter 1

**I told you I'd probably post a one shot or two while on Hiatus! :D This one is about Robert. He is writing to Susan about Amity and why he left her all alone.**

_Dear Susan,_

_It is me Robert. I know you probably hate me or just really dislike me since the Abnegation are not allowed to hate. But you need to know why I left._

_In Abnegation I felt muffled, I couldn't be myself. I had to be quiet, shy almost, selfless and I wasn't Free. I wanted to be Free. I wanted to express myself, put my true skills to work. If you haven't searched my room yet please do. Check under the mattress. You'll find the notebook I 'lost' last year. Now open it and you'll find drawings. Most of them are sketches of you or the Amity farms, a few of Caleb and Tris. I drew them when I was upset and wanting to be Free._

_I am not a quiet person, I am loud and love to laugh. I like to talk to people and be able to hold hands with my boyfriend in public. I like to see the world in the best light, the sun in my eyes and everything in a mid afternoon haze. I want to paint my thoughts, write my dreams, draw my love. Be Amity, be kind, be happy, be Free. _

_Dearest Susan, I hope you know that I love you. Every chance I can I will visit you. Remember that. But I have a life here that I would never want to leave. I have new people that I love and care about. I have a job as cake decorator. I have a boyfriend as I mentioned. I have so many friends 2 from Candor, 1 Amity born, 1 from Erudite and even 3 originally from Dauntless._

_Amity has been my home since the first time we visited when we were 5. I remember coming to help with the apple harvest and knew then I never wanted to leave. I wanted to see the world through different way, the Amity way. _

_When I became Amity it was wonderful. I got to express myself in ways I never thought possible. Everyone is happy and singing. Aaron, the Amity born friend of mine, taught me how to play acoustic guitar. I wrote a song a few months ago and he helped me put it to music. _

_I am and always will be an Amity boy. I can talk about my opinions on things and ask people questions. I can be myself like I couldn't be in Abnegation. Call me selfish, I don't care, because I am. Horribly, terribly, awfully selfish. But I. Don't. Care. _

_I love you Susan, but I don't regret my choice. I am and always will be your brother. _

_Love,_

_Robert Black_

_PS. I hope you have a wonderful life with lots of people to love and cherish._

**Sooooo how was it? Leave a review and tell me about Robert's letter. Should I write an entire story about Our dear Robert and his boyfriend? Tell me in a review and if so It'll be up by around the 20th **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a story of Robert and is boyfriend. Susan's letters will show up now and then and Robert will send some back. This is just Susan's reply. :D I continued it if you haven't noticed**

_1/28/3002_

_Dear Robert,_

_I would never think less of you. I love you. You are my brother and I couldn't possibly forget that._

_I found your journal beneath your mattress and the drawings were beautiful. I had to hide it immediately because it would be selfish of me to have such fine art. _

_Congratulations on finding a boyfriend. I hope he is as wonderful to you as you are to him._

_I miss you everyday Robert. I miss waking up to you knocking 3 times at my door telling me that breakfast will be ready in five. I miss riding home on the bus with you, sitting in that wonderful silence. I miss the times you would hang out with Tris, Caleb and I. I miss everything we ever did together._

_I can't begin to understand how hard it had to be for you, leaving Abnegation. You had to leave everyone you loved. Everyone I loved left me. I have however found someone recently._

_He is quiet and soft-spoken. He has the nicest caramel colored, curly hair. He is simply beautiful. He is 3 whole years older than me though... We share a house with another girl and boy. The boy is my age and the girl is 6 years older than me. She is moving out soon to have her wedding. _

_The boy I like is named Blaine. Isn't it such a nice, basic name? It fits him perfectly. When he smiles, truly smiles, it can light up an entire world. He reminds me of you just a bit. _

_I visited the factionless sector of the city yesterday. I distributed food to the children. There was this one child that looked so much like Marcus I nearly died. They had the same eyes, nose, jaw everything. It was scary. His mother looked like the deceased Evelyn Eaton. _

_It is impossible I know but I think maybe Evelyn didn't die in child birth... I am so stupid. _

_Robert if you can answer me this question I'll be happy, is being Amity really so wonderful?_

_Your Sister,_

_Susan Naveen Black_

**Review if you love me!**


End file.
